


Storms Do Come

by AnotherSadStudent



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSadStudent/pseuds/AnotherSadStudent
Summary: Since he had woken up this morning Michael has had a nasty migraine coupled with dizziness and nausea and irritability. But theres so much to do, he had to go in to work, so all he could do was pop some Advil and push through. And pray that Lindsay and Gavin didn't notice.(I'm bad at summaries :D)





	Storms Do Come

Michael took his glasses off,threw them on his desk and held his head in his hands. Overall, it was a terrible day. All day, he had been plagued with nausea, dizziness and worst of all a migraine. The throbbing in his head and neck left michael irritable, groggy, and miserable since he had woken up this morning. But there was so much to do so all he could do was pop some Advil and push through. And pray that Lindsay and Gavin didn't notice.  
Sure if the others noticed, it'd be frustrating to say the least, Geoff would probably send him home, but Lindsay and Gavin would have his head if they found out he was this bad off and came to work.  
Luckily for Michael, he sat a bit away from Lindsay but he did,however, sit right next to Gavin, who didn’t miss Michael holding his head in his hands. Michael felt Gavins eyes on him and he knew the only way to make sure Gavin didn't think he was sick was to act as normal as possible.  
Michael lifted his head with a sigh. Dammit, his head hurt. The curly haired brunette look to his friend and smiled a bit.  
"This game pisses me off", Michael said with a chuckle.  
"It's minecraft." Gavin said slowly not taking his eyes off Michael. "Are you okay?"  
Michael lowered his head a bit and and breathed a sigh with a small smile.  
"Yeah, well it still pisses me off. Creepers and shit y’know."  
Gavin continued to eye his friend for a minute and glanced over to where Lindsay was sitting before turning back to his desk.  
"Whatever you say."  
As michael turned back to his computer he coughed lightly into his shirt but that small action sent a shockwave through his body. The brunette took in a sharp breath and held it for a minute, fighting to keep his eyes from closing. He grunted and released his held breath before returning to the game.  
They were playing minecraft. Well, galacticraft. They'd reached the moon and were building the base. It was a clusterfuck of what they were doing so Michael set to gathering materials back on earth. Glass for the moon base and making food for everyone. Ryan made a crack about Michael being a housewife. Everyone laughed except Michael. He just cracked a tired smile and closed his eyes for the briefest moment trying to find a small reprieve from his migraine. For the few seconds his eyes were shut he felt like he was in heaven. It was dark and somewhat quiet and for the briefest second, his headache faded. But then he opened his eyes again and his head nearly exploded.His head and neck throbbed with such a severe pain it caused a surge of nausea to shoot through Michael’s body. The curly haired gamer lurched forward and slammed a hand down on his desk to steady his violently shaking form.  
“Michael?” Lindsay asked from what sounded like worlds away.  
He tried to look at her, he really did, but his head hurt so much he couldn’t move it. Michael felt a hand on his back.  
“He’s shaking.” Gavin said, sounding worried. “Michael, what’s wrong?”  
Tears pricked at Michaels eyes. Gavin was to loud. It hurt.  
“Head.” was all Michael managed to say.  
“Head?” Trevor repeated in question.  
Lindsay had crossed the room and was now crouched at Michael’s side, gently holding her husband’s hand and looking into his face. Michael’s eyes were just barely open and his mouth was opened as he breathed heavily. When he looked at Lindsay, her heart felt heavy.  
“M-migraine.It hurts…” Michael said.  
“I know, baby, I know. Just relax a bit. We’ll get you to the couch and turn off the lights, okay?”  
Michael swallowed. How would he move? Everything hurt and he felt more nauseous with each passing second but the others didn’t know. He felt Gavin move his hand from the middle of his back to just below the ribs on his left side.  
The Brit carefully took Michael’s arm and wrapped it around his neck.Lindsay did the same and, boy, how Michael wasn’t ready. The two holding him lifted him up and took a few steps to get Michael away from his computer. Michael’s stomach churned and his head throbbed terribly. Two more steps, this time towards the couch. Michael hiccuped and stopped moving.  
“Baby?” Lindsay asked quietly.  
Michael broke out in a cold sweat. Oh, god, why this.  
“I’m gonna puke.” Michael said.  
Gavin’s mouth dropped open.  
“Geoff, somebody, take him. As much as I wanna help, I-I can’t. I’ll puke, too.”  
All throughout this, Michael had dropped to all fours (save for one arm tightly gripping Lindsay’s) continued to hiccup. After each one, he shook violently and shut his eyes tightly. Ryan had grabbed a trash can and placed it in front of michael. The curly haired brunette lurched forward and began coughing.  
“I-I’ll go get cold towels or something.” Gavin said before quickly leaving the room.  
Michael retched into the wastebasket and the pain was white. Tears fell as the world came in flashes of white between the heaves. This was it. This was hell.  
Michael coughed and spit up some more foul tasting saliva before grunting in pain.  
“I’m sorry…” He said, weakly. “I’m sorry.”  
“Hush, baby, it’s okay.” Lindsay said gently as she began to stroke his hair. “Just relax.”  
Gavin walked in the room with about 5 wet paper towels draped over his arm.  
“Gavin is here, baby.” Lindsay said. “Let’s get you on the couch, and get you cooled down and comfortable okay?”  
Michael nodded and spit once more into the trash can and ever so slowly lifted himself off the floor. His head still throbbed and he swayed violently. Gavin stepped quickly to Michael’s side and grabbed his arm and held him up. The brit looked at Lindsay and nodded and he began to lead Michael to the couch a few feet away.  
Gavin laid Michael down and handed Lindsay the paper towels. Slowly and carefully, she placed the wet cloths on Michael’s forehead neck and arms. Michael hummed quietly in relief and everyone in the room collectively sighed.  
“Should we bring him home?” Trevor asked.  
“I think we should let him sleep a bit. See if it helps.” Lindsay said.  
Geoff nodded.  
“When he wakes up, though, he’s going home.”  
“Yes, dad.” Gavin said.  
Michael groaned and everyone snapped their heads around to look at him.  
“Shaddup. Y’guys ‘re fuckin’ loud. Make’s m’ head hurt”  
Gavin smiled, amused with how childish his friend sounded.  
“Sorry. We’ll be quiet and turn off the light.”  
“Thank fuckin’ god.” Michael said before going silent.  
Trevor shut off the light in the room and everyone returned to their computers except for Lindsay who sat next to the couch.  
“So, uh, now what?” Jack asked.  
Everyone thought for a moment.  
“We could try and do a quiet let’s play challenge.” Jeremy suggested.  
“Yeah but what would we play?” Ryan replied.  
“Same thing we are now.” Jeremy said.  
“Just quieter.” Gavin said glancing over at MIchael and Lindsay.  
Lindsay was running her fingers through Michael’s hair and from where Gavin was sitting, it looked like Michael had already fallen asleep.  
“Much quieter,” He added. “Gotta let dumbass over there sleep.”


End file.
